I'm In Love With Ditto!
by Mim-chan
Summary: Ein Ditto wird beinahe von einem Mädchen gefangen und verwandelt sich dabei in es. Ditto bleibt nichts anderes, also so zu tun, als wäre es ein Mensch, nachdem es sich einfach nicht zurückverwandelt. Schließlich trifft es einen Jungen in seinem Alter.


I'm In Love With – Ditto?! 

***

Hi! Danke, dass ihr meine Fanfiction lesen wollt *g* Die Idee für diese Fanfiction kam mir im Schwimmbad (toll, nicht wahr?) und ich habe versucht, das mit meinem Bruder zu spielen, hat aber weder geklappt, noch hatte er Lust dazu. Da mir diese Idee aber echt gefällt und ich sie nicht verwerfen will, mache ich eine Fanfiction draus (auch wenn ich so was gar nicht kann). Außerdem *hehe* hab ich hier viel mehr Freiheit, denn zum Beispiel kann ich Liiieeeeebeeee (Romantik, Küsse, Schnulz... *g*) einbauen! *freu* Und das wird natürlich das Hauptthema der Story. *g*

Lasst euch bitte nicht von dem ach so tyyyypischen Anfang abschrecken! Bitte bitte lest es trotzdem! Es geht um ein Ditto, das beinahe von einem Mädchen gefangen wird und sich dabei in es verwandelt. Ein alter Mann findet es bewusstlos im Wald und Ditto bleibt nichts anderes, also so zu tun, als wäre es ein Mensch, nachdem es sich einfach nicht zurückverwandelt. Irgendwann trifft es dann auf einen Jungen... den Rest könnt ihr euch entweder denken oder müsst es lesen. *hehe* (Wie wär's mit Beidem?^^*)

Ich widme (ja! Ich widme es jemanden! Vielleicht verhilft mir das ja zu Feedback? *hinterhältig grins*) die Story ganz einfach jedem, der sie liest, was bei meinen Storys eh so selten vorkommt *schnief*

Also viel Spaß (falls ihr es tatsächlich lesen wollt)!

***

Note: Natürlich ist es unlogisch, dass Ditto sich das Sprechen von den Menschen abgesschaut (bzw. abgehorcht^^) hat. Aber erstens: wie soll ich es sonst machen? Irgendwelche Vorschläge? Dann bitte immer her damit. Ich kann Ditto jedenfalls nicht die ganze Geschichte lang „Di, di ditto" sagen lassen, dann würde ja wohl IRGENDJEMAND merken, dass es kein Mensch sein kann und außerdem wäre es sehr nervig, alles so zu schreiben. Zweitens ist Pokémon sowieso schon vollkommen unlogisch, dagegen ist ein sprechendes Ditto auch nichts. Außerdem können Ditto sich den Körper eines Wesens kopieren, warum nicht auch das Handeln?^^* Ditto kann doch nach der Verwandlung immer die Attacken des kopierten Pokémon und das könnte beim Menschen ähnlich sein!?!

Note: Normalerweise müsste der Bikini, den Ditto nach der Verwandlung trägt, zum Körper gehören, soweit ich weiß. Keine Ahnung, ob Ditto nur das Erscheinungsbild kopieren, wie sie es sehen, oder wirklich auch verschiedene Elemente unterscheiden können. Ich habe zweitere Möglichkeit genommen, weil es sonst ziemlich schwierig wäre, Dittos Leben als Mensch zu beschreiben. Außerdem wurde es in der Serie nie gesagt – ich habe halt mal Vertrauen in Dittos Fähigkeiten ^.~

***

Die Sonnenstrahlen waren heiß. Sie ließen die Lichtung in weißgelbem Licht erscheinen und den See hell glitzern. Sie schienen warm auf die Bäume, das Gras und den See; machte die Pokémon fröhlich und lockte Menschen an den See, um zu baden. Trotz der Hitze wehte eine leichte Brise, die die Bäume tanzen und die Blätter und Blumen auf- und abwippen ließ. Es war einer der sonnigsten und schönsten Tage, die man in Honn wohl je erlebt hatte.

Das Einzige, was störte, waren diese Menschen. 

Überall. Sie badeten im See, kletterten auf Bäume und tollten im Gras herum. Sie waren fröhlich. Doch sie waren bestimmt nicht die richtige Gesellschaft für die Pokémon des Waldes. 

Für Pokémon war es gefährlich, sich ihnen zu nähern. Denn Menschen waren immer gefährlich. Das hatte man den Pokémon von klein auf eingeschärft. Einige von ihnen hatten es am eigenen Leib erfahren; andere hatten ihre Eltern, Geschwister oder Freunde verloren, weil ein Mensch sie mitgenommen hatte. Weg von der Idylle, hier, in dem wunderschönen kleinen Wald nahe Wiesenflur City. 

Deshalb hielten sich die Pokémon trotz des Traumwetters nicht am See auf. Die meisten hielten sich zurück, spielten im Schatten der Bäume, tief im Wald, wo die Menschen sich nicht hinwagten. 

Doch einige Pokémon blieben in der Nähe des Sees auf einer wunderbaren Lichtung. Eine Stelle, bewachsen mit weichem, duftendem Gras, in dem viele Blumen wuchsen. Rings herum standen Bäume, die angenehmen Schatten warfen, aber nicht die Sonne versteckten. Die Bäume und Büsche waren so dicht, dass ein Mensch nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre, die Lichtung zu betreten. Sie gehörte ganz alleine den Pokémon. Und diese Pokémon waren Ditto. 

Es waren viele Ditto. Es war mehr als ein Dutzend; wahrscheinlich noch mehr, die sich unter den schattigen Bäumen versteckten. Drei Ditto waren mitten im Sonnenschein, ihre rosa Körper glitzerten wie Edelsteine in der leuchtenden Sonne; sie standen lärmend und fröhlich um einen Stein herum. Es war ein seltsam glatter Stein und leuchtete ebenfalls im Sonnenlicht; wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man Augen erkennen. 

Lachend verwandelte sich der Stein in ein Ditto und bewegte sich in Richtung der Schatten spendenden Bäume; es stoppte neben einem anderen Ditto und vertiefte sich in ein Gespräch mit ihm. 

Die Ditto waren so sehr mit Lachen und Reden beschäftigt, dass sie das Rascheln in den Büschen nicht bemerkten. 

„Bisasam, Zerschneider!", konnte man durch das dichte Gebüsch hören. Nur ein Ditto nahm es wahr. 

Dieses Ditto war etwas Besonderes. Es war das Jüngste unter seinen Freunden; es glänzte nicht so lustig wie die anderen und seine Farben ging fast ins Rötliche. Doch das war nicht das Einzige, was Ditto von den anderen unterschied. Es liebte den See; wie alle anderen Pokémon auch, doch manchmal traute sie sich auch in die Nähe der Menschen, nur um im kühlen See zu schwimmen oder wenigstens sein Spiegelbild im Wasser zu beobachten. So hatte es viel von den Menschen aufgeschnappt. Es hatte ihre Sprache gelernt und konnte verstehen, was sie sagten. Wenn es gewollt hätte, hätte es wahrscheinlich auch in der Sprache der Menschen reden können. Aber niemand außer Ditto wusste davon. Ditto war trotz allem verfeindet mit den Menschen und wollte nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. 

Ditto wippte fröhlich auf und ab, bis es hörte, wie ein Busch zerschnitten wurde. Aus der Ferne konnte es sogar ein paar Blätter durch die Luft wirbeln sehen. Alarmiert stieß es aus: „Dittooooooooooo!" 

All seine Freunde hörten sofort auf zu reden; sie horchten auf. Jeder hatte gehört, wie ein weiterer Busch zerschnitten wurde. Erschrocken suchten sie das Weite. Bis auf eines. 

Das rötliche Ditto blieb stehen. Was war das, was versuchte, durch das Dickicht zu kommen? Ein Mensch? Ein Pokémon? Beides, konnte es im nächsten Moment sehen. 

Es war ein junges Mädchen mit dunkelblondem Haar, das sie unordentlich zu zwei niedlichen Knödeln hochgesteckt hatte und hellen, blaugrünen Augen, die Ditto sofort an den See erinnerten. Es trug einen Bikini; er war rot und hatte einige Pokébälle aufgedruckt. In ihren Händen hielt sie zwei Pokébälle; in der Rechten war ein geöffneter Pokéball, den sie scheinbar gerade erst benutzt hatte, in der linken Hand hatte sie einen Superball. Neben dem Mädchen stand ein Bisasam, dessen Ranken in der Luft überkreuzt waren und darauf hindeuteten, dass es gerade damit eine Attacke eingesetzt hatte. 

„Nur ein Ditto?", sagte das Mädchn mit einer hellen Stimme. 

„Di! Di, Ditto! To!", fiepte Ditto, um zu sagen: „Hey! Was ist denn das für eine Begrüßung?" 

Doch das Mädchen verstand Ditto nicht. „Na egal. Bisasam, Rankenhieb!" 

Ditto wurde ein gutes Stück zurückgeschleudert und landete unsanft an einem Baumstumpf. Um sich zu wehren, musste es sich verwandeln. 

„Tooooo!", rief es und konzentrierte sich auf das Bisasam. Erschrocken rief das Mädchen ihr Pokémon zurück. 

„Ich hatte ja ganz vergessen, dass es das kann!", schimpfte es. Doch Ditto hatte nicht genug Zeit gehabt, sich auf Bisasam zu konzentrieren. Nur noch das Mädchen war da, in das es sich ganz automatisch verwandelte. 

„So kannst du mir absolut nichts mehr antun!", lachte das Mädchen schadenfroh und holte Bisasam wieder aus seinem Pokéball. 

„Schwäche es, Bisasam! Rasierblatt!" 

Ditto kauerte sich zusammen, doch es wurde von den scharfen Blättern hart getroffen. Es verlor beinahe das Bewusstsein, als ein Superball auf es zuflog. 

Angstvoll duckte Ditto sich und schlug um sich. Der Ball wurde von seinem Arm getroffen und prallte ab. Dann wurde Ditto schwarz vor Augen. 

„Mist! Mein einziger Ball! Das war vielleicht ein Reinfall!", schimpfte das Mädchen und holte Bisasam in seinen Pokéball zurück. Dann stampfte es ärgerlich davon. 

*** 

„Hallo?" 

Eine Menschenstimme drang an Dittos Ohr. 

„Bist du wach?", fragte der Mensch. Es war ein bärtiger Mann; er sah ziemlich alt aus und trug eine runde Brille, doch er sah freundlich aus. 

Ditto richtete sich auf. „Di!" machte es und bemerkte plötzlich , dass es in einem fremden Körper steckte. Der Körper des Mädchens, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Der Mann musste glauben, dass es ein Mensch war! 

„Ich meine ja.", kam es unsicher aus Dittos Mund. Es war nicht sicher, ob der Satz stimmte, und es wusste auch nicht, warum es das überhaupt machte. Es musste dem Mann sagen, dass es ein Pokémon war. Doch die Angst siegte über Ditto. Was, wenn der Mann es bei sich behalten wollte? 

„Geht es dir gut?", fragre der Mann. Ditto nickte langsam. 

„Ich habe dich auf einer Lichtung im Wald gesehen. Du bist im Wald zusammengebrochen. Was ist dir denn passiert?", fragte er weiter. 

Langsam suchte Ditto Worte, um das Geschehene zu erklären. „Ein-ein Mensch... ein junger Mensch hat mich angegriffen. Mit einem-einem Bisasam.", stotterte es unsicher. 

Der Mann war sichtlich verwirrt über diese seltsame Wortwahl. „Warum sollte dich ein Mensch angreifen? Wie sah er denn aus?" 

Ditto sah den Mann verwirrt an. „Wie... ich.", sagte es zögernd. 

„Wie du?", kam die erstaunte Antwort. Unter einem jungen Menschen hatte er sich etwas ganz Anderes vorgestellt. 

„J... ja, genau.", nickte Ditto. 

„Hmm..." 

Der Mann schien nichts mit den Worten anfangen zu können und blickte Ditto verwirrt an. Dann nickte er langsam. „Wie heißt du denn überhaupt?" 

„Di-Ditto.", sagte es. Es dachte nicht daran, dass das ja eigentlich ein Pokémonname war. 

„Dido?" 

Verwirrt sah der Mann auf Ditto. 

„Ein seltsamer Name. Na ja. Und dein Alter?" 

Ditto war nicht sicher, was er meinte. Da fiel ihm sein Level ein. „Achtundzwanzig.", lächelte es. Da begann der Mann zu lachen. 

„Na, das müssen wir ja nicht gleich übertreiben. Du bist doch höchstens halb so alt. Ich denke, du siehst aus, als wärst du vierzehn bis fünfzehn Jahre alt, nicht wahr?" 

Ditto verstand überhaupt nichts. Doch es nickte langsam."Genau. Ich erreiche aber bald fünfzehn." 

„Bist du Ausländerin?", fragte der Mann ratlos. Dittos Redensweise irritierte ihn. 

Unsicher sah Ditto ihn an. Dieses Wort hatte es nur selten gehört. Zögerlich schüttelte es den Kopf. 

„Woher kommst du denn dann?" 

„Ich komme... vom Wald.", erklärte Ditto leise. „Ich lebte am See mit all meinen Freunden und mit meiner Familie. Doch ich kann nun nicht mehr zurück..." 

„Warum denn das?", fragte der Mann mitleidig. 

Ditto wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass die Ditto nur Angst vor ihm haben würden, wenn es in Menschengestalt blieb, und selbst wenn sie wüssten, dass es Ditto war, würden sie sie zurückweisen, so wie sie war. Eine Menschengestalt war eine komplizierte Verwandlung. Es würde nur wieder zu Ditto werden, wenn ein Mensch es einfangen würde. Und das würde es nie zulassen. 

Der alte Mann seufzte und wartete nicht länger auf die Antwort. 

„Ich bin übrigens Watson.", sagte er noch und lächelte sie an. 

Sie lächelte zurück. 

Ich werde das schon meistern. Ich bin jetzt das Mädchen Dido. Level vierzehn... nein, vierzehn Jahre alt, dachte Ditto. Dachte DIDO. 

*** 

Dido hatte den Pfannkuchen, den sie von Watson bekommen hatte, genüsslich verspeist und den frischen Orangensaft in einem Zug ausgetrunken. An Menschenessen konnte man sich gewöhnen, dachte sie. Es schmeckte anders als die Gräser und Beeren; vielleicht sogar besser. Es hatte mehr Geschmack... und es war anders. Dido konnte sich diese Art von Essen nicht erklären. Aber sie schmeckte. 

Über Nacht hatte Watson ihr ein Bett zum Schlafen gegeben und ihr ein Nachthemd geliehen, in das Dido mit etwas Mühe hineingeschlüpft war. Dido hatte noch nie so warm und weich geschlafen. Sie schlief tief und fest und träumte. Es war ein wunderbarer Schlaf. Und sie wachte morgens auf, als die Sonne durchs Fenster schien. Natürlich war die Sonne nicht so nah wie in der freien Natur, doch sie war wunderschön. Glücklich sah Dido in das Sonnenlicht. Als sie wegsah und aus dem Bett stieg, hatte sie schwarze Flecken vor den Augen. 

Dido stolperte ängstlich zurück. Was waren das für Flecken? Sie taumelte langsam herum und landete wieder im Bett. Die schwarzen Punkte blinkten immer noch auf. 

Langsam zog Dido sich um und ging dann hinunter in die Küche, um Watson nach den Flecken zu fragen. Auf den Weg hinunter verschwanden sie langsam und sie sah wieder normal. Verwirrt beschloss Dido, nichts von den Flecken zu erwähnen. Sie blinzelte noch ein par Mal. Dann stieg ihr der Frühstücksduft in die Nase. 

Sie roch Honig! Sie sprang aus Angst zurück. Die Bibor würden wütend sein! 

Da kam Watson auf sie zu. „Guten Morgen, Dido! Warum trägst du denn einen Bikini?" 

„Ich hab nichts anderes!", sagte Dido. Doch das war im Moment nicht ihre Sorge. „Die Bibor werden gleich kommen!" 

Erstaunt blickte er sie an. „Wieso denn das?" 

„Du hast ihren Honig gestohlen! Sie werden stocksauer sein!", erklärte Dido hastig und suchte nach dem Honig, während Watson in Gelächter ausbrach. 

„Kennst du denn keinen Honig in Gläsern? Die Bibor kommen nicht. Das geht in Ordnung, dass wir ihren Honig nehmen.", lächelte er. Dido sah zaghaft zu ihm aus und setzte sich, immer noch skeptisch, an den Tisch. 

Während sie ein Honigbrot aß und dabei immer wieder um sich schaute, ob nicht doch irgendwo ein Bibor zu sehen war, fragte sie Watson: „Wie oft isst du eigentlich am Tag?" 

Er runzelte die Stirn. Dieses Mädchen stellte komische Fragen für ihr Alter. „Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen und dazwischen noch ein paar kleine Mahlzeiten.", meinte er. 

„So viel isst du?", fragte Dido und riss die Augen erstaunt auf. Er isst so viel wie ein Relaxo, dachte sie. 

„Das ist ganz normal, denke ich.", erklärte er dem Mädchen, das ihn langsam vor ein Rätsel stellte. Er begann, den Tisch abzuräumen. 

„Ach. Ich esse immer nur ein paar Beeren am Morgen und ein paar Gräser am Abend.", meinte Dido nur. 

„Gräs--? Ach ja, du lebst ja im Wald. Und du warst wirklich nie Lebensmittel in der Stadt einkaufen?", wunderte Watson sich, während er begann, die Teller abzuspülen. 

„Ich war noch niemals in der Stadt. Ich habe vorher noch nicht einmal ein Haus gesehen.", erzählte sie. 

Kopfschüttelnd trocknete Watson eine Gabel ab. 

„Vielleicht kommt heute wieder George vorbei, ein Junge in deinen Alter.", wechselte er das Thema. „Vielleicht willst du dich ihm vorstellen?" 

„Ja!", nickte Dido. Eine Junge in ihrem Alter... 

„Ach ja, im Bikini kannst du hier nicht herumrennen.", erklärte Watson und stellte das Geschirr in den Schrank zurück. „Sieh oben im Schrank nach, dort dürften noch Sachen von meiner Tochter sein. Sie ist jetzt schon erwachsen und ihr passen die Sachen nicht mehr, also kannst du sie ruhig behalten." 

Dido bedankte sich und ging die Treppe hoch. Sie fand wirklich Einiges im Schrank und entschied sich für eine feuerrote, bauch- und schulterfreie Bluse, einen schwarzen Minirock und schwarze Sandalen, da ihr diese Sachen ziemlich gut gefielen. Ihre Haare öffnete sie und schob sie mit einem roten Stirnband zurück. Das hatte sie schon bei einigen Menschen am See gesehen und fand es praktisch. 

Langsam ging sie wieder hinunter. Dort sah sie Watson mit einem Jungen stehen. Er war etwa so groß wie sie, hatte hellbraune, widerspenstige Haare, ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt, weite Jeansshorts und als sie näher kam, sah sie, dass er blaue Augen hatte. 

„Hallo!", sagte Dido und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Der Junge errötete. 

„Ha-hallo...", stammelte er und nahm ihre Hand an. 

„Dido, das ist George!", stellte der Watson den Jungen vor. „Und George, das ist Dido." 

„Ach. Das ist der Junge, von dem du mir erzählt hast!", strahlte Dido. George lächelte ebenfalls, doch er war noch immer etwas rot im Gesicht. Dido verstand das nicht. Doch es sieht irgendwie süß aus, dachte sie. 

„George sammelt Pokémon.", klärte Watson sie auf. 

„Er sammelt... WAS?", Dido starrte Watson an. Er interpretierte es falsch. 

„Du weißt nicht was Pokémon sind?" 

„Natürlich! Aber die kann man doch nicht sammeln!", rief Dido erschrocken. 

George lachte sie an. „Aber klar doch! Man sucht in der Wildnis Pokémon, fängt sie ein und trainiert sie!", erklärte er. 

Dido starrte ihn an. Dann gab sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. 

George stolperte und hielt sich die Hand an die Wange. „Warum...", setzte er an. 

Dido drehte sich weg und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ihr könnt... ihr könnt den Pokémon doch nicht einfch die Freiheit nehmen!", rief sie unter Tränen. 

„Aber Dido! Ein Trainer behandelt seine Pokémon immer gut!", erklärte George ruhig. „Wir tun das doch nicht aus Bosheit." 

Misstrauisch drehte Dido sich um und sah zu Boden. „Wegen so einer Trainerin bin ich jetzt hier. Und kann nie wieder zurück." 

„Warum...", begann George, doch Watson legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf, um anzudeuten, dass George still sein sollte. George sah auch zu Boden. 

„Komm mal mit, dann zeige ich dir meine Pokémon!", schlug George vor. Langsam ging Dido mit ihm nach draußen. 

George wartf sechs Pokébälle, aus denen Moorrabell, Feurigel, Bisaflor, Nachtara, Raichu und Kapoera erschienen. 

„Das sind meine Pokémon!", erklärte er Dido. Immer noch skeptisch besah sie sich die Pokémon. Sie sahen eigentlich ziemlich glücklich aus. Auf Didos Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. 

„Zeigst du mir, wie man Pokémon trainiert?", fragte sie. George nickte lächelnd. 

*** 

So! Ende des ersten Kapitels. Im zweiten Kapitel werde ich definitiv NICHT beschreiben, wie Dido Pokémon fängt. Ich hasse es, Pokémonkämpfe zu schreiben. Aber Action interessiert hier ja doch keinen. Oder? =) 

Bis zum nächsten Mal – reviewt biiittteeee!!!! *lieb schau* – und danke für's Lesen übrigens! 


End file.
